The Background and Summary are provided to introduce a foundation and selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Over the past few decades, new technology and innovations have allowed consumers to send and receive communications over long distances wirelessly, using satellites. Information is sent to and received from satellites orbiting the Earth by means of satellite dishes located at home, commercial, or industrial locations. These modern systems are sometimes referred to as direct-broadcast satellite television (DBSTV) systems, also known as “direct-to-home” (DTH) systems. DTH systems typically require installing an outdoor parabolic antenna, commonly referred to as a satellite dish of “dish”, that is directed towards the transmitting satellite orbiting the Earth above. These satellite dishes are typically supported by a pole, which is either anchored into the ground or mounted to the roof or siding of a house. In a typical arrangement, the back or convex side of the parabolic dish is coupled to a mounting clamp that clamps onto this pole, allowing the satellite dish to remain fixed relative to the pole after the dish is in proper alignment to the satellite. A pole for ground assembly is typically 6′ or 8′ tall.